Sauropod Hunt
Sauropod Hunt is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom, it is the sequel to Penguin Lost. Prologue Currently, Private was fleeing from a pursuing Geosaurus, who was ordered by Dooku to kill him, the crocodilian was sniffing the ground to remain on him but Private was able to hide his scent and himself under a tree branch, right under the crocodilian who was trying to keep the scent until Dooku arrived, "where is he?" he growls, "this one was faster than most, I've lost the scent" the Geosaurus laments, Dooku growls in frustration as he says, "he can't hide forever, mark my words, I'll have his hide and nail it to the wall, for killing my right-hand man", he then prepares to leave as Private waits in secret, until Dooku caught whiff and turned around but saw nothing, eyeing suspiciously for a moment he and his accomplice then leave, Private however had snuck onto another tree branch in the last second, but now that the danger has passed he makes his way to the other privates. He arrives after the sun just fell, and inside finds Corran and Bella still alive, who spring up gladly, "you made it" Bella cheers, "we feared the worst" Corran agreed, "where is Mas?" Bella asked noticing Private was alone, "he didn't make it" Private whispers in sadness, Corran and Bella couldn't believe what they heard, "he's dead?, I... I can't believe it, he had been here longer than any of us and now..." Bella stuttered, "we're all going to die here, it's only a matter of time" Corran laments giving up, "if it's only a matter of time to die I say we go down with a fight" Private said determinedly, "that is suicide" Bella scoffs, "you said that every few days they release new prisoners on the beach, I say we attack that dropship head on, they'll never expect it" Private proposes, "you think it's worth a shot?" Corran asks Bella, "maybe it is" Bella agrees. So the three head to the beach and wait, it didn't take them long to see the ship coming, "get ready, we'll have to be swift" Private instructs, "the drop point's not far" Bella remarks, the ship was being driven by a Zby and a Nannopterygius, who were preparing to add new victims, when the ship was close enough Private yelled "now" and they spring forth, jump into the air and land on the ship, Private himself landed on the windshield startling the two creatures inside, "what tha?" the ichthyosaur gasps, "it's one of those blasted agent whelps" the Sauropod says as Privates climbs up, "get him" it adds, and the ichthyosaur complies emerging on the top of the ship through a hatch with a gun and confronts Private, however it notices Corran and Bella coming in from behind, getting kicked by the former, and now both pin it down, "I'll take the pilot" Private informs, the Nannopterygius attempts to call for help but Corran shuts him up, though it manages to throw Bella off of him and then flings Corran by the leg across the ship, turning back to Bella, but Corran returns and slams it hard, Bella moves in too but was whipped back and grabs Corran by the neck and pins him down as Bella hitchhikes. Private sneaks into the cockpit and creeps up to the Zby, but the Sauropod notices and draws a gun, it shot at Private but he dodges all the shots and jumps on him, accidentally damaging the controls in the process, causing the ship to tip itself to the side, Bella, Corran and the ichthyosaur slide off but grab hold on the edge, the ichthyosaur climbs up and tries to grab Corran. Back inside the Zby managed to kick Private off and tries to shoot again, but Private dodges and knocks it's aim off continuously and rams it into the windshield knocking him out, however the ships systems were damaged from the fight, sparks fly in the cockpit as the rear of the ship breaks off, an explosion next to the Nannopterygius causes it to lose it's grip but managed to grab Corran's tail, pulling him down, Bella climbs down to the ichthyosaur and starts kicking it repeatedly until it finally let go and fell to it's death, Private was trying to direct the ship as Bella came to him and yelled, "get out of there come on". "But the prisoners, they'll die" Private reminds, "hit the release, hurry!" Bella directs, Private presses a button and all the cage's doors beneath open, Private climbs out through the windshield and all three jump to the ground as the ship broke apart, exploded and crashed. "Well I guess we won't be escaping on that ship" Corran comments, "we'll find another way" Private assures when they suddenly heard an animal sound from the ship, "what was that?" Bella asks, "a survivor, it could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off" Private guesses as they investigate, they could see a shadow of what looked like a Sauropod, it then emerges from the wreckage, "what is that?" Private asks not ever seeing this Sauropod before, "it's a Dinheirosaurus" Corran answers being familiar with it, "greetings" it says. Stay tuned for Sauropod Hunt, Chapter one Characters *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Bella the Bellubrunnus *King Julien *Marlene *Corran the Dracopelta *Maurice *Mort *Roark the Dinheirosaurus *The Velociraptors *North Wind *Lourinhã Empire(the primary villains) Gallery Category:Fanfics